Piñata
by eau de toilette
Summary: Porque nadie puede resistirse a golpear una... Drabble, D/G


**A/N**: Un pequeño drabble con eso que se acerca del Halloween, aunque no lo celebre. No se hagan muchas preguntas, el punto es que todos necesitamos algo divertido a veces.

Harry Potter ni los personajes me pertenecen, por siempre le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Piñata**

.

.

.

— ¿No quieres pegarle a la piñata?

— ¡¿Qué carajos es una piñata?! —exclamó Draco Malfoy haciendo una mueca.

—Dime que hablas enserio —no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión perpleja de su acompañante.

—Ginevra no me mires así —bebió un sorbe de su ponche —Oye, no te rías.

—Ay, Draco —dijo la pelirroja, su delicado vestido verde esmeralda haciendo un bello contraste con su peinado —Eres _increíble_. Una piñata es um, una figura hecha de periódico y usualmente es utilizada en algunas fiestas muggle.

— ¿Quieres decir tradición _muggle_? —Espetó exasperado —Es Halloween. ¿Por qué me hiciste venir a la fiesta de Loony Lovegood?

—Luna cabezota —lo miró con una expresión de desaprobación —Ha tenido tiempos difíciles. Además, es mi amiga.

—Bueno ya. Pero no sé, ¿Ya viste al sujeto vestido con papel de baño?

—En realidad se supone que es una momia.

—Y tu eres la más bella de toda la fiesta —miró hacia los lados, un tanto desconfiando y fijó sus ojos grises en la pelirroja, tomándola de las manos. Un gesto muy característico de él.

Y aquel color carmesí apareció en las mejillas de Ginny Weasley.

—Vaya, vaya pero que tierna escena —Ronald apareció detrás de ellos, Hermione y Harry a su lado.

—Aléjate Ron —dijo Ginny con fastidio.

—Ginny, hola. —La voz tranquila de Harry intentaba calmar la situación.

—Hola Harry.

—Potter. —el rubio lo miró con desdén, acercando a la pelirroja hacia si con posesividad.

—Malfoy, lindo disfraz. ¿Vienes de mortifago asesino cierto? —_El cabeza de zanahoria nunca cambiaba._ Pensó Draco girando sus ojos con aburrimiento.

—Me agrada tu corona Weasley. —contestó Draco con ironía.

Oh, la _ironía_.

— ¡Que groseros son ustedes dos! Hermione llévatelos —Y Ginny se separó del rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vámonos Ron —Entre Harry y Hermione tomaron al joven de sus brazos y lo llevaron a otro lugar retirado.

— ¿Estás enojada? —Draco preguntó justo después de que el trío se alejó, intentando acercarse a la pelirroja.

— No.

—Tu expresión me dice otra cosa.

— ¿Acaso quieres que te celebre?

— ¡Pero si él empezó!

_Mujeres._

.

.

.

—Malfoy, ven a golpear la piñata — _Sinceramente Lovegood disfrazada de hada madrina no era una novedad…_

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo el Slytherin mostrando desinterés.

—Creo que el ricachón tiene miedo de quedar en ridículo—se escuchó la voz de Ron no tan lejos.

Que fastidiosa era _su_ voz.

—No le hagas caso —Ginny lo tomó del brazo —Sólo piensa en algo que te moleste y listo.

Se levantó de su asiento un tanto confundido, evitando las miradas de los demás.

Fijó su vista en la dichosa piñata, que tenía forma de calabaza y su mente empezó a divagarse en algo que le diese molestia.

De pronto, recordó como Potter miraba embobado a Ginny mientras tenía el pequeño altercado con el _cabeza de zanahoria_ y el rostro de Potter estaba _frente a él_ y fue suficiente para golpear con fuerza.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Y después escuchó que algo se había roto y en segundos, una fuerza lo empujó llevándolo _hacia quien sabe dónde_.

Su mente se volvió obscura.

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¿Me escuchas?

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con una bonita chica pelirroja que lo miraba con expresión preocupada.

—Uh… —un dolor punzante comenzaba a sentirse en su nuca — ¿Qué rayos sucedió?

—Rompiste la piñata —Ginny sonrió aliviada —Pero te quedaste ahí como tonto y te empujaron al salir las golosinas.

— ¿Golosinas? ¿Quieres decir que no conseguí ninguna? —el rubio preguntó frunciendo sus pálidas cejas.

—Eso parece —diciendo esto, Ginny se acercó al rubio y lo besó con ternura.

En fin, la piñata y las golosinas podían irse al demonio…Ginny Weasley era mucho pero mucho mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

—Bien, ahora déjame ayudarte y colocarte algo para el dolor en la nuca.

— Draco…

— ¿Si?

—Logré conseguir golosinas.


End file.
